Black Shadow
by Kaenangel1912
Summary: So I'm going to trying and made a full story. Anyways Haruhi's been having these weird dreams about a a man who she can't identify, and now the Host club is doing what? i don't own Ouran High School Host Club
1. the figure in my dreams

A warm gentle touch.

A soft grip feels on my shoulder.

Soft silky skin.

A hand caressing my cheek

A deep dominating voice.

"Haruhi."

Sensations that I cannot put a name too.

I slowly open my eyes to see a dark figure hovering over me. The figure lend forward so that we were only a few centimeters between the two of us. Yet I still had no clue to this person's identity.

I wanted to throw my arms around the board shoulders to break the space left between us… yet I can't move. I can't even lift a finger. Why? Why in front of this figure can I not focus on anyone but him?

The figure began to move again, to where he was on top of my paralyzed body. He looked as if he was about to speak. I was ready to hang onto every word. Something about this figure, this man, I could do thing be submit to.

As his mouth open… All that was heard was an annoying screeching of the alarm clock.

Haruhi awoke with a start. The screeching continued giving Haruhi a headache. Slamming her hand down on the alarm clock to trying and ease the stabbing pain the noise caused. She made a note to try and save up some money for a new alarm clock without such a torturous sound.

Turning to look at said demon clock she notice that it was 5:00 A.M. she had an hour and a haft to get ready and head to school for meeting for the host club before school started. She gave a soft sigh and laid back in bed. She closed her eyes to try and rid herself of the headache that was still pulsing yet as soon as she closed her eyes the mystery black figured appeared in her head.

She opened her eyes again with a thousand questions running through her head. Yet only two questions stood out from the others: 'Who is this man?' and 'how does he have so much control over me?' As the questions swirled in her head she didn't noticed the time pasted until she heard her father come in for work. Her mind recognized that her father normally doesn't get home until 30 mins before she normally leaves. As she turned to look at her clock in confusion the clock read 6:17 A.M. making Haruhi jump out of bed and scramble to get ready.


	2. let the games begin

The clock was ticking as Haruhi ran to the school and into the music room. There she was met with five young men sitting around a table chatting about the next theme for the club. Mori-sempai watched on with a static look, while Hunny-sempai was…. Eating sweets… what a surprise. Haruhi tried to hide her fits of laughter as the twins kept accusing Tamaki of being a pervert for some comment that she had a feeling it involved her.

The boys hearing the soft laughter turned to face Haruhi. Tamaki quickly ran over to Haruhi with stream of tears falling down his cheek "Haruhi those demon twins are picking on your poor papa!" and tried to pounce on poor Haruhi. Key word: tried. Haruhi step out of the way right before impact, making the King fall face first into the door right behind her.

Haruhi ignored the new doorstop and walked over to the other and they bid each other good morning. Haruhi looked around the room notice that there was a person missing. "Where's Kyoya-sempai? Isn't he normally here first?"

Everyone looked around as if they hadn't realized themselves that their vice president was missing. Haruhi looked around in confusion until she felt pressure on both of her shoulder. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Hikaru to her left which meant Kaoru was on her right. "Why are you so worry about Kyoya-sempai anyways?" She sighed and gave a shrug knocking both twins off her shoulders and turned to face them.

"I just thought it was weird that he's not…" Haruhi was cut off by a dead weight on her shoulders that yelled in her ears, from what she could make out it went along the lines as "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT OTHERS!"

The twins looked at the dead weight on Haruhi's back that making her slowly collapses to the floor. They decided to take pity on the poor girl and lend a hand… Okay it was more fun teasing Tamaki then see him grope the girl that they come to care for. "Yo, M'lord why are you groping Haruhi?" Kaoru started, letting Hikaru finish: "We don't wanna watch you TAKE your DAUGHTER right in front of us."

That got Tamaki off her within seconds with a dark red face. "I…I…I would do no such thing!" This of course only made the twin grin more… Cat-like… no. Demon-like is how Tamaki saw it.

While the Twins were harassing the king of the host club, Haruhi turned to the last two members as they remand silent. Hunny-sempai looked at Haruhi and smiled offering her some his cake, which she declined saying it was too early and that she'll have some later. This of course didn't bother Hunny-sempai in the least as he went along eating said cake. Mori-sempai just set next to him, he looked other at Haruhi and gestured to the changing room and just said one word "costume" and Haruhi know that he meant that she needed to try on her costume for today's theme which they pick yesterday. She nodded and left to go through the other room. They always made her try on her costume that morning to make sure that nothing would reveal her gender to others.

The twins kept up their tormenting saying how Tamaki was a pervert and how he was a horrible 'father.' Of course this made the said 'father' angry and say stupid thing such as "I am not a horrible father! I was praising my daughter! To let her know she's loved!"

Of course this got the brother's thinking of a new game to play. "M'Lord how about we play a game? **THE WHO SHOWS HARUHI SHE'S LOVED GAME!**"

On that note the doors flow open and in walk the Vice Present himself with an evil glint in his eye. Everyone fell silent, even Hunny-sempai stopped eating his precious cake and the twins stopped their tormenting as the Shadow King walked to the table and took a seat at the end of the table like always and pulled out his laptop and started typing away.

The room stayed quiet until Tamaki to a shaking breath "Kyoya what are you doing?" The man in question didn't reply right away instead finished typing his thought then turned to the men staring at him and gave a smile.

"I'm writing the rules to Hikaru and Kaoru new game, of course. The usual right?" he glance at the said boys.

They smiled and shock their heads. "No, using the same rules more then once makes it boring. Let say that the game will last a month, anything goes, and of course no one can tell Haruhi about the game." The two smiled in unison.

Kyoya nodded and went back to his computer but paused in thought. "Okay but lets make thing interesting with the prize. The winner will get to go on an all expense paid trip to where he pleases with Haruhi." Everyone went wide eye at the man as he went to typing again. When he was finished he looked back at the man in the room. "Are we all in agreement?"

At this time Haruhi opened the door wearing her costume for later that day which was a Pirate theme and they thought the girl would like her to dress as a girl so they made her wear a white long sleeve blouse with ruffles around the neck that went slightly down the front to hide any unwanted attention to her breast, she also wear a long black skirt that went down to her ankles. She wasn't to thrilled to find that the skirt on one side a been cut to about mid-thigh. However, she was pleased that they got her some legging type shorts to hide any suspension. They gave her some black boots to finish the look.

As she walked out everyone in the room turned to look at the woman. The them stared at the beauty before them. It was Hunny-sempai that broke the silence. "Haru-chan! You look gorgeous!" All the men could only nod in agreement.

Haruhi blushed at all the attention that she was receiving and hoping that she wouldn't get this kind of attention this afternoon. "Does everything look alright?" The only reply she got were nods again and she took this as her cue to change back into her school uniform.

When the door to the changing room close the boys were knocked out of their dazed and looked at one another. It was Kyoya who broke the silence. "So is everyone game?"

All the boys gave a firm "yes."

Kyoya smirked and printed his document. "Since the game is going on for so long I want everyone to sign this contract saying: that you'll comply with all the rules and that you'll fallow through till the end of the time period. The winner will be determined by who Haruhi smiles the most to and says, "thank you." These two most happen where another club member can verify that the action took place. The total will be kept in a hidden spot so no one can find it excuse those who are playing. The game will start after everyone signs this contract."

Kyoya finished his explanation he brought the piece of paper over to the table and pulled a pen from his computer bag and signed the paper and handed it to the next. In a matter of seconds the paper was signed and handed back to Kyoya.


	3. hiding from demons and fears

Haruhi ran down the run down the hall taking quick glances behind her as if the devil himself was behind her… Well devils she quickly corrected. For the past 3 weeks everyone for the host were pestering in the worst way possible to her: they were doing everything for her. Being the independent woman that she was and is know for, having everything done for her makes her feel like she has no control over anything and it pissed her off. At first she was grateful for a little help but THIS was ridiculous!

It started with Hunny-sempai trying to give her he's cake, which she said later but ended up with a WHOLE cake in her hands. She looks at him in surprise but he just gave her a huge smile that she had to smile back to. That happened 4 more times that day! She didn't know what to do with all the cakes and she was lucky Kyoya-sempai was there to take some off her hands to serve to the customers behind Hunny-sempai's back. This became a daily routine for the past three weeks.

The twins started acting weird after that too. They some what stop playing tricks on her but would always be missing something and one of the twins just miraculously found it and gave her some lame excuse of where it was. It wasn't until a week later that Kyoya-sempai caught them red-handed taking her English's notes out of her book bag that she figured out what happened. Now she keeps a close eye on her book bag. The next week however was even stranger random guys started appearing out of nowhere and started bugging her and the twins would be there to "shoo" them away. Though when a random guy walked into the music room while the club was active then approached Haruhi, Mori-sempai quickly came and scooped her into his arm while Kyoya-sempai and Hunny sempai went to… get answers from the guy. Lets just say the twins got an earful from Tamaki.

Although Tamaki-sempai, himself was acting the worse out of all of them. She would try to serve the tea and coffee but he would appear out of no where and snatched the tray of refreshments and try to serve them himself which didn't turn out so well and making Haruhi get the first aid kit and Kyoya to glare at his so called "best friend."

Haruhi finally stop to catch her breath and lean again the wall. But now that she thought about it Mori-sempai and Kyoya-sempai have been acting differently too. Mori-sempai seemed always tense and ready to come to Haruhi's recue if the need may arise. While Kyoya-sempai seemed more willing to dare she say…. Helpful? The thought quickly left her mind as she looked around to figure out where in the world she was.

The hallway was dark and looks like it hasn't be used in a long time. It didn't help either that a outside the windows there were gray angry clouds in the sky looking as if it'll pour any minute. She tensed and started looking for a place to hide during the storm. All the rooms were locked until the 18th door that she try creaked open. She slowly walked into the empty classroom and looked around. 'It looks like an old science room.' The black tabletops with sinks built into one side gave it away. She looked out the windows to see that it started to drizzle yet getting started to pour harder by the minute.

Haruhi frowned. She did not like this one bit. Looking around the room and spotted a sheet covering something. She pulled the sheet off and gave a screamed when the sheet came off to see a skeleton under the sheet and at the same time lightning struck just out side of the widow. She quickly took the sheet and wrapped it over her head and hide under the old teachers table.

In another part of the building the rest of the host club was looking for their hime. She ran off when Tamaki tried to serve the tea again and another random guy come in and Hunny-sempai trying to give her more cake. However, it seems to be too much for the poor commoner girl as she screamed and ran out of the room. Of course Tamaki, Hunny, and Hikaru tried to run after her to see what was wrong. Lucky for Haruhi Kyoya, Mori, and Kaoru held them back.

Of course Tamaki and Hikaru throw a fit and fought against their restrainers. Hunny just looked up at his cousin in confusion as his cousin shock his head and Hunny seemed to understand then. He grabbed his pink stuffed bunny and held it tight to his body.

"Let me go! Daddy's coming Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he struggled to pray from Kyoya's tight grip on the back of his shirt.

"Kaoru! I need to find Haruhi!" Hikaru was in the same position as the club king, the only difference is that Kaoru had to hold him with both arms wrapped around his shoulders and had to put all his concentration and weight into restraining his twin brother.

"Quit being idiots. You're scaring the customers." Kyoya stated as if nothing Haruhi didn't just leave the room screaming her head in frustration.

It was like a light switch, with that one comment Tamaki turned to the girls with his host smile and sparkling background. "I am terribly sorry maladies but it seems we have to close early today." The girls understood and left quietly.

Once all the girls had left the Hikaru somewhat calmed down. He was still worried about Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haruhi is a big girl. Once she calms down she'll come back." Kyoya tried to calm the calm down the other host who look as though they were ready to burst into a run at any second.

Though that did happen after they heard the thunder along with a deadly scream. The host didn't realize that it started to storm. 'The weather man said that it was just going to be cloudy and that the chances of it storming were slim… We'll see if he has a job tomorrow.' Kyoya thought as he followed the others out of the room leaving his computer and black notebook behind.

Thus lead them to where they are now. Searching the school for their beloved hime. They remembered the 'date' incident with Hikaru and Haruhi so they search fast. When they came to a stop when they saw that there ways three possible hallways she could have ran down. They decided to split into pairs and would call if they found her.


	4. hide and confessions

18:25

Okay I know how everyone hates Author's notes so I'll make this quick. I want to thank airi-07 and Megumi21677 for their comments/reviews. I'm the type of writer who enjoys seeing/hearing the reaction out of the readers and can develop great ideas from any comments made and it makes me want to continue to write the stories. I'm also very sorry this has taking me awhile to put up. I tried to make sure it was too boring. Thanks to those who read this and I'm sorry for wasting your time.

The pairs ran into a different direction. Hikaru and Kaoru took the hallway to the left, Hunny and Mori went to the hallway to the one on the right, while Tamaki and Kyoya took the last remaining hallway.

The twin tried opening very door only to find most of them locked. Screaming her name as they reach every door. Their voices started to start to become strand as they tried to scream over the strident thunder. Finally finding a door that was unlocked the two brother quickly scrambled inside the room. They searched the room yet found no one. Not one living soul. Kaoru sighed, while Hikaru frowned and left the room in search for another room. Kaoru followed after another look around the room.

Hunny and Takashi wasn't having much luck either. However they didn't let lock door stop them from entering the classroom. They figured that Haruhi could easily lock the room if she was scared of being found. So they quickly search through every room yet finding nothing so far. Hunny looked at his cousin with worry tear fill eyes. Mori only patted his head hoping it would comfort the chibi looking boy.

Kyoya was really hoping the others were having better luck then they were. Not only was he worried but getting a huge headache from Tamaki yelling and screaming like a boy who lost his prize possession. Which in a way he did yet he cannot comprehend in what way he did. He believes that his 'poor little daughter' was lost. If only he could realize his true feeling for her before someone like Hikaru or Mori-sempai or even himself take her away. He stopped as another strike of lightning illuminated the hallway.

Kyoya looked around the hallway and notice that his 'best friend' had run off without him. Kyoya sighed and readjusted his glasses. So much for working together to look for the frighten hime. He looked at his cell phone to see if he missed any calls or text, but the cell did come to life. It was then that he noticed that there was no cell phone in he's hand. He felt around he pocket and realized that out of habit he put his phone by his computer and forgot to grab it as he left in a hurry. The head ache only increase with this information and decided to find a classroom that he can sit and relax until the head ache past.

Hikaru was foaming with anger and worry. He was angry because he knew that it was his fault that Haruhi ran away and worried because he had seen Haruhi in a storm like this. His mind was on hyper-drive. He mind was on one thing and one thing only: finding Haruhi.

Kaoru know that his brother blame himself for this accident, though he blamed himself to but he know that this was just an accident. It was no use trying to tell his brother that. The only way for Hikaru to feel better about is to find Haruhi. Kaoru could tell that his brother really loves the commoner that had become their best friend. Even though he too had feelings for said friend he could tell that Hikura's were stronger then his own. It was then that he decided to help his brother win the game at all cost.

With a nod of his head Kaoru looked up to ask Hikaru a question about where to look next, but noticed that Hikaru wasn't there. "Hikaru?"

Takashi and Hunny had finally finished down their hallway and decided to head back hoping the other found Haruhi or she returned to the music room. As they walked back Hunny hugged his bright pink bunny tightly and looked up at the taller man. "Takashi?" The said man nodded for the smaller one to continue. "Do you like Haruhi?" The man in question didn't hesitate a quick "eh" in responds but Hunny wasn't satisfied with that answer. Hunny ran in front of his best friend and stopped with his arms out so Takashi couldn't pass. "Takashi! I meant do you like-like Haruhi?"

Takashi was taken back. He didn't think that his cousin had noticed his feeling for the young girl. It's true that he felt something for her but he didn't want to take action because he didn't want Mitsukuni to think that someone to come in between their bond. It might sound childish but he didn't want to lose his cousin.

And even if he were to act upon his feeling he didn't know where to start. He has never been in this situation before. It's sad to say but Takashi was use to the whole host aspect. Where girls would confess to him not him confess to a girl.

When he tries to explain this it came out mumbled and confusing even to him. Mitsukuni only smiled, turned around and began walking. This left Takashi even more confused but did not questioned his cousin's reactions.

"Takashi." Hunny called over his shoulder. "I'm going to help you win this game." That was all he said and began to skip back down the hallway.

Takashi watched the small figure skip and gave a small smile. He was blessed was his thought before walking a little faster.

Tamaki was on a rampage yanking at every door he could find and yelling as loud as he could. He know that he was in panic mood and he thought that this is what any father would feel if their daughter ran away into a thunderstorm, know how scared said daughter was of said thunderstorm. His adrenaline was pumping his senses were on fall alert. Nothing was going to get in between him and finding his 'daughter.' He looked up after hearing the shutting of doors. The anything that ran into his head was "Haruhi!" He ran to the sound only to find…


	5. reunited

18:25

Last time:

Nothing was going to get in between him and finding his 'daughter.' He looked up after hearing the shutting of doors. The anything that ran into his head was "Haruhi!" He ran to the sound only to find…

Now:

An empty room. He walked into the room slowly looking for any signs of movement. It was than that he noticed a closet in the back and remembered how Haruhi climbed into a large dresser. So with some hope he rushed over to the closet and yanked the doors open to find… One of the twins. He couldn't tell which one it was just by looks.

"Kaoru? What are you doing this closet?"

The boy in questioned looked up at the tall blonde in irritation and pain. "No I'm Hikaru. I was looking for Haruhi until I noticed Kaoru wasn't behind. I started looking for both Haruhi and Kaoru when I heard something coming from this classroom. So I came in to investigate only no one was in here. The door closed which surprised me and I trip on something and fell in here."

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked as he stretched out his hand to help the younger boy up.

"No, I hurt my ankle." Hikaru gladly took the hand and got up on one foot and hopped over to the closest desk to lean on as he put his foot on the chair so he could look at his ankle.

Tamaki walked over and looked at the boy's ankle and saw that it was indeed swollen. "Kyoya call Mori-sempai to come down here to help us get Hikaru to the infirmary."

"Umm M'Lord Kyoya-sempai isn't here." It was at that time that Tamaki turned and notice that Kyoya was indeed not present. Tamaki felt horrible for not noticing till now that his best friend was not present. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket calling the missing the person. Tamaki frowned when the phone just rang and rang until the voicemail final picked up.

Hikaru watched the blonde as he try he pulled out his phone and tried to call someone and watch as he frowned. "Try calling Kaoru. He has my phone with him cause he forgot to charge his." Tamaki did as he was told.

Kaoru picked up at the second ring. "HIKARU?"

"No. It's Tamaki, but Hikaru is here with me."

"Oh thank god." It didn't take a genius to hear the relief in Koaru's voice.

"Kaoru where are you? Hikaru hurt his ankle and I'm going to need help getting him to the infirmary."

"Where are you two?" Tamaki know that the twins were protective of each other but the tone that Kaoru use was one of seriousness with a hint of worry.

"We're in an old art room from the looks of it. I got separated from Kyoya and can't get a hold of him."

"Okay. From the looks of where I am I would say that I'm close to where you two are. Open to the door to the classroom that you're in so I can find you easier."

Tamaki nodded until he remembered that he was on the phone and Kaoru couldn't see him. Giving a quick conformation that he understood he shut the phone and went to the classroom door and open. "Kaoru's on his way."

Kyoya finally found a door that was unlocked. The room was dark and the only sound he heard was the sound of raindrops hitting the window. Walking into the room he closed the door behind him and walked towards the windows and set on the ledge.

Not many know this about Kyoya but he actually liked the rain. It was soothing in a way that he could not explain, just sitting there watching the rain purge him of his headache. He sat there for a few more minutes just looking out at the rain decided it was time to start looking for Haruhi and Tamaki.

As he turned lightning decided to strike and illuminated the room. It was when then that he heard a cry. Kyoya's eyes widen when he figured out who it was. "Haruhi?" He looks for the source of the cries that would lead him to his hime. Lightning struck again illuminating the room, it was then that was notice the something peeking out from under the teacher's desk in front.

Without any hesitation Kyoya rush to the middle of the room and bent to the ground to find a white blob. "Haruhi." His voice was quiet so not to scare the girl farther. There was no voice that the girl heard him, the only response he got was seeing the girl stiffen a little he crawled under the desk in what little room was left. It was cramped but that was the last thing on his mind. After he was far enough to so-what sit down he pulled the girl into an awkward embarrass. At first the figure stiffened not expecting the contact but slowly relaxed into the warmth.

Kyoya sighed, he figured that they would be here for away and figure that they should at least be comfortable but realized that it will be rather difficult in this space that were made for the teacher's legs and a trashcan. He scanned the room to the best of his abilities while still holding Haruhi close. Out of the corner of his eyes towards the door that leaded out to the hallway he saw what looked like a door. Hoping it was a closet with a lost of space, he turned to look at the white blob in his arms he lowered his head to where he guessed was her ear. "Haruhi, there's a door over there that I'm guessing is a closet. If we moved over to the closet there will be more room for both of us. Also it'll block out the lightning and most of the thunder."

Kyoya waited for the girl to take in what he said and make a decision. He didn't have to wait long before he felt a nod of her head against his shoulder. Maneuvering so that his body was out from under the desk he then grabbed the sheet covered girl and held her bridal-style so that she was close to his body as possible. They made it over to the closet without any difficulties, it wasn't until they got to the door that he realized that he didn't considered if the door was looked or lock. Hey started praying to any god that would listen that the door was unlocked. As they reached the door he balanced Haruhi's legs on his bicep and elbow as he used his left hand to try the door.

Kyoya sighed in relief, as the door was unlocked. He quickly started to open the door and walked inside and had his hand on the doorknob to close the door there was another flash of lightning. The next thing Kyoya know he was on his back with a frighten Haruhi shaking in top of him.


	6. reunited from the other side

18:25

Haruhi didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but it felt like hours have passed and the storm continues its rage. But she's frozen. Just sitting with this sheet over her head under a teacher's desk. God she felt pathetic. If only she could get over this stupid fear of storms then maybe she wouldn't feel like such a child.

She tried to think of something that distracts her from the random thunderclaps and the shots of lightning. The only thing that came to mind was the mysterious dreams she's been having lately. For the past month all she's been able to think and dream about is this man who is always covered by the shadows. At first she just put it off as her hormones acting up and the need for releases. However, after dreaming of the same guy for that long period of time she started to second-guess herself. She would over hear the girls in her class saying how they would dream of one male one night and the next it would be another male the next.

Haruhi was certain that it has been the same man because the mystery man always had the same shape and touches always felt the same. She blushed at the last thought. She's didn't even know who the boy was and she already know the his touch… Does that consider her a slut? No she hasn't done anything to be labeled a slut.

Haruhi jumped and let out a small cry at the sound of thunder that broke her from her thoughts. She curled oh even tighter in a ball. Haruhi tried going back to the thoughts of her dream man. This time she got herself to focus on whom the shadow man might be. Was it someone in her class or from her past?

"Haruhi."

Said girl stiffened at the voice and the warmed of another moved next beside her in the already cramped area. It seemed familiar. She just couldn't place it. It was like her mind just shut down and refused to identify the person who found her.

Though her body seemed to know who it was. With in a minute her body relaxed into the gentle warmth of the other.

Wait! When did the he put his arms around her? And when did she start lying into his body? She was so confused. What was her body doing? Why was she reacting like thing? Why is she allowing it to happen?

Haruhi jumped when she felt a warm puff of ear near her ear. "Haruhi, there's a door over there that I'm guessing is a closet. If we moved over to the closet there will be more room for both of us. Also it'll block out the lightning and most of the thunder." The gentle voice put her in a daze. She didn't full understand what the voice was telling her she just knows that she didn't want the warmth to leave. She notices the warm air didn't move. Was he waiting for a reply?

She gave a small nod hoping that would answer whatever question was asked of her.

Haruhi could feel the body next to her move but never let her go. That was very comforting to the frighten girl.

He picked her up which Haruhi didn't give any argument to. It wasn't until he stops and maneuvered her are that she tried to become more aware of her surroundings.

Which was a bad idea cause the next thing she know fear race through out her body as lightning struck.

Haruhi's body reacted by itself as she jumps and clung to the nearest object which was the man holding her. This startles the man as he fell dragging her with him.


	7. who are you dream man?

18:25

Kyoya gasp as he was knocked off balanced and ended up becoming a cushion of sorts as the weight of the girl pushed the air out of him. He took a second to get some air back into his lungs. It took extra effort to get the air in with the extra weight on his chest.

Lifting his head slightly to look into at… black. It was so dark in the room that Kyoya was scary that he hit his head that it screwed up his sight.

It took a couple of second to realized that his sight was fine and that it was because of the darkness of room that he couldn't even see the girl that he know should be on his chest. The only way that he knows that she was still on top of him was the slight weight on top of his chest. He released one of his arms that was a around the girl, hopefully her waist or hips, to help push himself up. Kyoya felt light headed on his first to get up and laid back down.

Haruhi the body under her move but went back into the position he was in before. Haruhi know she should move to get off the person she was on top of but for some reason her body wouldn't move. She felt safe. When the body tried to move again she felt herself sit up as well. The arm around her waist tightened and moved up slightly.

She could felt hot air blowing against her hair making her shiver slightly.

"Haruhi. I'm going to move so I can rest my back against the wall. Don't be afraid I'm not leaving you." The deep yet soft voice whispered in her ear. She could only nod. She didn't want the safety to leave her. If that meant to allow him to move a few inches then so be it.

When he started to move she thought he would let her go to move and call her over, instead he held tighter, without hurting her of course, and started moving backwards.

Kyoya was very happy that Haruhi didn't let go of him or freak out when he started to move. In fact he actually gave a small smile as her grip tightened as he began to move. Even though he was moving slow, he felt a wall against his back what felt like a few seconds.

Once he had support for his back Kyoya took the arm that was supporting him and laid it back over the seemingly fragile girl. Of course he would never say it out loud but he likes this side of Haruhi. This vulnerable side that depends on him to protect her. He was her prince charming.

Kyoya shock his head slightly to get that childish feminine thought out of his head. He was a man for christ sakes!

Kyoya signed and looked back down at the lump on his chest. He froze in shock when he felt his nose and LIPS robe up against something. He prayed to whichever god would listen to him, that is wasn't her lips. He didn't know what he would what he would do, if he could stop himself from taking farther.

It was when he felt something tickle his nose that he figured that it was her hair. He sighed in relief and let a small smile appear on his lips. He took a deep breath and the smell of commoner shampoo… It didn't smell have bad or maybe it was Haruhi that made the floral scent more exotic.

Haruhi felt pressure on the top on her head. She could only guess that it was the mystery man. She felt like she should know who it was but she guessed the adrenaline was clouding her mind. Everything felt familiar. The touch. The voice. The security. The only person who popped into her head was the man she has been dreaming about for the past month or so.

If it was the same man then why wasn't he touching her like he did in her dreams? In all her dreams the man never just head her. Though she can't say she doesn't enjoy it. But at the same time she was disappointed that he wasn't.

It was then that she decided to tried and memorize everything about the man hold her. She slowly let one of her hands go of the tight grip on the man's shirt. She slowly started to let her hands wonder up body to the slender neck. His skin was so smooth. Her fingers lightly brush against silky strands of hair.

When she felt more confidence, since he hasn't pushed her away or try to stop her, she released her other hand from the shirt to venture towards her other hand. Haruhi lifted her head up so she could get a better idea of their position. However it was still too dark to see so she relied soul on her touch to tell her.

Haruhi brought both of her hand to what she hopes was he's face.

Kyoya didn't know what to do. Some time ago Haruhi let her hands explore his body. He didn't have a problem per say. It was actually very nice and soothing. Her hands played with his hair for a bit and slowly made their way to his face. Kyoya "unknowingly" leaded into her touch when her hands landed on his cheeks.

To focus on the female's soft hands he didn't noticed that said female head rose from his chest.

Kyoya eyes widen again as he felt hot pleasure run up and down his spin. 'What's going on?' He froze on the spot. His mind working to figure out where the source of the pleasure. It wasn't until the source disappeared that he minds found the source and shut down.

His body felt like it moved on its own as his hands went to grasp the Haruhi's head and brought in bask to his.

Lips met again and shocks of lightening like pleasure run up on down his spin. From the moans coming for Haruhi he know she felt the same. Hearing those moans made him wish him wish the lights were on so he could see Haruhi face.

Kyoya allowed one of his hands to fall to her waist while the other move behind her head to keep her there and to apply pressure when he felt it was needed to give maximum pleasure for Haruhi and himself.

God he could go on like this forever if he could, but damn that special thing called air that all humans need to survive off of. He slowly backed away. He could hear himself and Haruhi panting. Oh how he wished the lights were on to see if Haruhi was blushing or if her eyes were open or close.

After a few minutes of get his breath back he was about to pull her back into another kiss but Haruhi's voice made him stop.

"Who are you?"

Kyoya heart froze at the question.


	8. Playing along

18:25

Kyoya didn't know how to respond to Haruhi's question. 'Did she not realize it was him? Did she hit her head and forgot who he was? Did she kiss any man like that?' Kyoya's mind was running over a thousand questioned. When one question finally appeared above the other: 'Should I tell her it's me?'

To anyone else it should have been a no brainer, but he didn't want to scare her or worse get rejected by her. That he didn't think he could handle.

Apparently he took to long to respond cause the next thing he know Haruhi hand directed his face towards hers to place a gentle kiss pulling Kyoya to reality. When Haruhi pulled away but didn't let him go.

"Am I dreaming again?"

The question caught Kyoya's attention. "Why do you think you are dreaming?"

"Because you only appear in my dreams." Kyoya seemed surprised by this. Haruhi was dreaming about him yet didn't know it was him. This information made him smile and the gears in his head began to turn. "Why can't I figure out who you are?"

Kyoya's smile turned into a smirk. "Where the fun in just revealing my identity?" He couldn't help himself; he had to play with the girl a little. Plus he could get more information about those dreams and what he could do to make Haruhi his. "Can you not tell who I am through your dream?"

Feeling Haruhi shake her head against his chest. "I know I should know who you are. But. I can't for the life of me think of a name ore a face of who you could possibly be."

Kyoya's smirk somewhat fell at this reply. "Why can't you figure out who I am? What's stopping you from figuring out who I am?"

Haruhi was silent and Kyoya didn't know what to say or do, so he held her and thought of what he learned from Haruhi.

They set there for a few minutes. "Haruhi what do we do in your dreams?" Haruhi didn't respond and Kyoya thought that she had fallen asleep.

"Do you not remember?" Kyoya was a little surprised that she responded and thought he could have a little fun trying to get more information, that IS what he's known for.

"I'm part of your imagination. I do what you tell me to. So Hime, what is it that you desire of me?" He could feel her shiver as he whispered in her ear.

Kyoya lost his smirk when he felt Haruhi push back, but was surprise when Haruhi grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him so that he was hovering over her on his hands and knees and she laid down on her back. "My dreams always start out with you on top of me, dominating me."

The smirk was back full force on. "I thought you didn't like to be dominated. To allow anyone to control you."

Oh how Kyoya wished he could see Haruhi's face. In his mind he could see Haruhi blush bright red in embarrassment. "There just something about you that makes me want to submit to you. I don't know if it's you in general or what you do to me."

"And what do I do to you Hime?"

Haruhi paused for a few seconds, but felt like hours to Kyoya. "You make me feel amazing. Like a woman."

In Kyoya's mind you could hear a 'snap' sound and that's when Kyoya attacked the willing princess. Lips met and entry was giving and the exploration began. His left hand quickly removed his glasses so they wouldn't break and put them over some where to his left, then brought his hand back to the task of exploring that is Haruhi, his lovely Hime.

His broke away from her lips and kept his lips in contact with Haruhi's skin till he found her neck where he began to nibble, kiss and suck lightly. The girl's only response was that of moaning and trying to hold onto anything, which just so happened to be his hair and shirt.

Kyoya's left hand traveled to her chest and started to unbutton her shirt and let his hand slide under your tank top till he found soft mounds. Kyoya loved how small they were. He didn't like the girls who were more 'blessed.' They flaunt them around like they were their best assets and if they believe that then he guess they are. He believe that girls who are more conservative, yet know how to bring out their beauty are the woman that are worth his time, and that the exact definition of Haruhi.

Said girl gasp and moaned. Kyoya's senses were on overload. Though he couldn't see his still memorized every touch and her angelic noises.

God! He sounded like a helpless romantic, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to do something like this for so long and now it's happening and he couldn't stop himself. Then his mind flashed back to the conversation of her not knowing whom he was yet dreaming about him. Kyoya would LOVE to just tell her who he is but where would the fun in that be. Kyoya smirked against her skin.

Bring his head back up to her face, but slide down towards her ear him began to nibble and felt let grinning like a mad man when Haruhi let out a noise that sounded like a kitten purring.

"So little Hime, how are you feeling? Tell me want this little princess needs to become a Queen?" Oh how Kyoya wished he could see his little kitty's face. He could imagine her eyes wide and check, no her whole face and some neck red.

"She needs a strong prince to woo her." Kyoya had to admit that he was surprise how she replied without skipping a beat. This only made said 'tom cat' smirk even more.

"Woo? You say. I think I already got you pretty submitting or do you still have some fight in you?" Kyoya know he was tempting a tigress but for some reason he wanted a to have a little fight for this dominance. Besides she didn't seem like Haruhi if she just didn't put up some kind of fight.

As if reading Kyoya's thoughts Haruhi started to struggle and actually ended up on top on of said man and Kyoya let her out of curiosity. What would she do while she's on top?

Kyoya didn't have to wait long as the 'little Hime' began rocking and grinding her hips against his groin. Kyoya couldn't stop the moan that escape his lips or his hands moving to rest and encouraging her to continue working those magical hips.

He was so caught up in the pleasure below that he didn't realize that the innocent kitten unbuttoned his shirt until she started scratching down his chest. That turned on the fire in Kyoya's eyes, but he held on to what was left of his control and let her continue with her fun.

She began unbuttoning his shirt and leaving it opened, Haruhi let her fingers drifted down the firm chest till she reached more fabric. When she was about to started undoing the button of the pants she found herself back on her back moaning as hot kisses rained down upon her from what felt like every direction.

"Sorry I was raised as a true gentleman, and true gentleman pleasure their lady first."

Kyoya lean down and started kissing every part of Haruhi's body that he could. He slowly started to move down her body and as he got to the fabric of her undergarments he would move to slowly left to the point he could continue his trail of kisses. He was stopped again by fabric but this time it was pants.

He most have hesitated cause Haruhi lifted her hips as to tell him to continue. So now without hesitating he unbutton and zipped the zipper down and pulled the layers down to her knees. Kyoya brought his lips to kiss the newly veiled skin.

Kyoya couldn't help but smile as Haruhi moaned her heart out. He continue adding in a little tongue… okay a lot of tongue but Haruhi sounded like she didn't care as long as she got her pleasure which Kyoya was willing to give.

Kyoya felt her body tensing up slowly, he know what was coming and he welcomed it. Haruhi screamed as she came and Kyoya enjoyed himself just as much. When he was done "cleaning" he lift his head and kissed her check.

"Haruhi?" When she didn't respond he figured out she fell asleep. He could feel his ego go through the roof… as well as something else. 'God think of something to get it down. Business, yes that should help me get it down. Let see here, the Hospitals' doing well but I think I need to check on the one in the commoner's area. I might be able to visit Haruhi after.' Kyoya paused and shock his head and looked down where he know Haruhi was. 'I need to get her dressed. The other's are probably still looking for her and her father is probably blowing up her phone wondering where she is.'

Kyoya sighed and attempted with difficulty to put the girl's clothes back on and fixed his own uniform. He then scooped the unconscious princess into his arm like he had done before and started looking for the door.

When he did find the door he opened and looked around. It was still raining outside but the lightening and thunder had stop. Kyoya let out a sigh of relief. Walking out of the door of the class room and opened it and began to head back to the music room.

"Kyoya?"


	9. Curses

18:25

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been keeping my promise on updating quickly, but I'm working on it. But I'm glad to say that I got inspiration and ya'll can thank my boyfriend (not a perverted way you perverts out there!) He gave me a great idea so be expecting for something to happen later on in the story! So be patient with me please!

Last time:

When he did find the door he opened and looked around. It was still raining outside but the lightening and thunder had stop. Kyoya let out a sigh of relief. Walking out of the door of the classroom and opened it and began to head back to the music room.

"Kyoya?"

NOW:

Kyoya turned around and saw Tamaki and Kaoru helping a limping Hikaru exiting a classroom.

"KYOYA! YOU FOUND HARUHI? MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki quickly forgot about the twins (leaving them to tumble to the ground) and ran towards his 'beloved child'. Which Kyoya responded by stepping out of the way leaving the blonde to run face first into the wall.

"Yes I found her. Now be quiet or you'll wake her up." He turned to the twin and Kaoru helped his brother stand again. "What happened to you Hikaru?"

The twin finally Hikaru standing without hurting his injured leg. "I got separated from Kaoru and started looking for both him and Haruhi when I heard a noise and went to check it out only to find an empty room. The door slammed shut behind me, making me jump and trip on something."

"Um Hikaru you forgot the part about falling into the closet." Tamaki reminded the elder twin after he recovered from his friendly hug with the wall.

"Thank you for reminding my Sempai." Tamaki gave a smile not noticing the sarcastic dropping thanks. "Though I still wonder what you tripped on?"

"You really want to know?" A voice came behind Tamaki. The said boy stiffened and slowly turned around to see another boy in a black cloak. "You're stepping on him right now!" Tamaki slowly looked down to see his worse nightmare. Under his foot was a Beelzenef, Umehito Nekozawa's cat puppet. Tamaki gave a girlish scream and he backed away from Umehito and Beelzenef. Umehito let out a scream as Tamaki backed away with his beloved puppet stayed under the blonde's shoe and was stepped on repeatedly.

Tamaki continued to do everything in his panicked mind to get the 'evil cursed puppet' off himself.

Kyoya watched the scene before him and could feel the headache start to pulse, he felt movement against his chest and looked down to see Haruhi try and remain asleep in his arms. He tightens his hold on the girl and quickly looked at the frantic boys. "Tamaki."

Said boy froze when he heard the menacing voice of his best friend. "Shut up before you wake up Haruhi. Just left up your foot and Nekozawa-san please retrieve Beelzenef from Tamaki's shoe. You can practice curses on him all you want I won't stop you, but pleases keep it down." Everyone stared at Kyoya as he gave orders in a 'do not question me' voice. "Hikaru. Kaoru. Let's head back to the music room and get some ice on your foot."

The twins nodded and started to make their way in the directions of the music room.

"Nekozawa-san please have a good night and have fun cursing this moron." Kyoya gave a nod of the head and turned to follow the twins.

Tamaki and Umehito were silent as they watch the three boys leave. Umehito snapped out of it first and quickly grabbed the cat puppet from Tamaki's shoe. "Heh heh you heard him! I just need a few things and you can be on your way." Umehito to advantage of the stunned Tamaki and cut a few strands of hair, a mint that was in his blazer's pocket, some changes that he had in he pocket of his pants, and cut a little piece of fabric from his… whitey-tights. "That should be all I need to try a new curse I've been wanting to try." As he said this he walked away disappearing into the dark hallway.

Leaving a frozen Tamaki in his place.

"Hey Kyoya where did you find Haruhi?" Kaoru asked breaking the silences between the three boys and sleeping girl.

Kyoya look down at the sleeping girl. "I found her in the old Science room under the a desk. She was so scared she didn't even recognize me."

The twins listen and nodded in understanding. "How did you calm her down?"

Kyoya looked up at Hikaru. He remembered that Hikaru also was with Haruhi during a thunderstorm. Without realizing Kyoya's grip on the girl tighten and his lips formed a slight smirk as he recalled how he 'calm her.'

"I took her into the closet and… comforted her." Hikaru and Kaoru both looked back when he said this but shrugged their shoulders as to not question Kyoya's response knowing that 'comforting' to him is like telling a child that Santa Claus isn't really.


End file.
